10elementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blobb
Overview of Blobb Blobb came from Universe Omicron (white Blobb) and Universe Rho (black Blobb) and combined to form Blobb. It created it's own universe (Universe Pi) and can produce any element. History of Blobb What is Blobb? Blobb is the most powerful element but can not be an elemental’s power. Blobb can create all of the elements if used in the right amount. You have to digest Blobb into your body to become an Elemental, unless your parents were Elementals and the gene has been past on to you, if both your parents are elementals then you have a good chance of becoming an elemental to. There are many other elemental powers called mutant elementals such as sound/sonic, acid, dust, crystal, gravity, life energy, magma, mana power, mud, ooze, plasma, poison/toxins, psychic power (branch of nature), smoke, space, steam, time, void/vacuum, life and death. Time, space, life and death are the rarest to acquire. The Badgers The Badgers rule over the parallel dimention known to use as: The Badger Dimention. The Immortals, the very first elementals, had a war with the badgers. They exiled themselves to the badger dimention to stop them taking over the universe. At the moment they are buiding a worm hole to earth. It will open up in 2012 at the hadron colider. There old portal failed in the 18th centuary at kew gardens behind the temprit house. The only remaining portal there is the chinese gate but only a badger can open it. There are several types of badgers, normal, honey, banana, mage, emperor, z, sea and sky. The war started because the badgers wanted the original blobb, so the immortals sealed off the badger dimention hoping they would not return but they build a worm hole to Earth, kew gardens and teleported to The Dome at the centre of the universe were the immortals were. They tried to steal the blobb again but failed. They were flung back into the badger dimention. Franklyn, the earth immortal, sealed the blobb in diamond, they then exiled themselves to the badger dimention to stop the badgers from trying for the third time. The dome also enhabits the elders. The elders are spirits trapped inside spheres of elemental energy protecting the blobb. Origin of Blobb "In the beginning there was nothing, suddenly Blobb appeared and created existence to the universe that we know today." "Blobb had come from another universe and created its own one, the one we live in today. Blobb is the bases of all creation." Blobb has to evolve itself so it could only create a few things at a time, first it created space so it could have somewhere to inhabit. Then it created time so it could exist for longer. Then it created life, life created The Elders, spirits that floated through the new universe. But the spirits rebelled and fought each other, so Blobb created peace. The Elders joined forces and decided to create life for themselves. There were 10 elders, fire, air, water, electricity, nature, ice, earth, darkness, metal and light. Before they could make life they needed to create a place for them to live so they created a large sphere called Earth. They didn’t start of by making Earth; they created Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto first as tests but they weren’t satisfactory for sustainable life so they created Earth. They started of by creating suitable environments for there life to live in such as mountains, rivers, seas and green lands. Most of there life didn’t survive for very long. They then realized that life needed other life to live themselves. They thought plants would be the best food supply. But plants needed a light source to perform photosynthesis so the air and fire Elders created the Sun. this flaming ball of gas gave heat and light energy to the plants. They then were able to create more intelligent life. After several experiments they managed to create human life. The first humans were Elementals and could